Crawford County, Indiana
Crawford County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 10,713. The county seat is English. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.00%) is land and (or 1.00%) is water. Cities and towns *Alton *English *Leavenworth *Marengo *Milltown Unincorporated areas *Beechwood *Carefree *Curby *Eckerty *Fredonia *Grantsburg *Mifflin *Riceville *Riddle *Sulphur *Taswell *West Fork *Wickliffe Townships *Boone *Jennings *Johnson *Liberty *Ohio *Patoka *Sterling *Union *Whiskey Run Major highways * Interstate 64 * Indiana State Road 37 * Indiana State Road 62 * Indiana State Road 64 * Indiana State Road 66 * Indiana State Road 145 Adjacent counties *Orange County (north) *Washington County (northeast) *Harrison County (east) *Meade County, Kentucky (south) *Perry County (southwest) *Dubois County (west) National protected area * Hoosier National Forest (part) History Crawford County was formed in 1818. Some say it was named for William H. Crawford, who was U.S. Treasury Secretary in 1818. Others say it was named for Col. William Crawford, who fought in the French and Indian War and Revolutionary War, and who was burned and scalped by Indians in 1782 in what is now Wyandot County, Ohio. The county seat was in Leavenworth for several decades but eventually moved to English. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in English have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1977 and a record high of was recorded in July 1983. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in October to in May. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare a party affiliation and to be residents of the county. Crawford County is part of Indiana's 9th congressional district and is represented in Congress by Republican Todd Young. It is also part of Indiana Senate district 47 and Indiana House of Representatives district 73. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 10,743 people, 4,181 households, and 3,056 families residing in the county. The population density was 35 people per square mile (14/km²). There were 5,138 housing units at an average density of 17 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.27% White, 0.16% Black or African American, 0.38% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 0.15% Pacific Islander, 0.30% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. 0.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 30.8% were of American, 21.4% German, 12.7% Irish and 11.7% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 4,181 households out of which 32.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.10% were married couples living together, 9.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.90% were non-families. 22.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 25.60% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 28.40% from 25 to 44, 25.00% from 45 to 64, and 12.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 101.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,646, and the median income for a family was $37,869. Males had a median income of $30,649 versus $21,128 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,926. About 11.10% of families and 16.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.40% of those under age 18 and 15.50% of those age 65 or over. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Crawford County, Indiana References External links *Crawford County Economic Development Office *Official Crawford County Tourism Site *CCCN.net The Homepage for Crawford County Indiana *Indiana State Library County Names List Sources * Category:Crawford County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1818 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1818 Category:Indiana counties on the Ohio River